Journal of a hotel manager Phase 2
by Setus
Summary: This is a five star hotel. And what do you expect? Of course it’s good service, comfy beds, delicious food and great rooms. After the fiasco with the last batch of customers, apparently my troubles aren't over. this is my story.


Journal of a Hotel Manager Phase 2

Hi guys, as you all can see, this story is Phase 2, meaning there was another Journal in the begining, but that Journal was based on Bleach characters. So here's another version of it, for Naruto.

For those confused, the story is from a point of view of a hotel manager of a 5-star hotel. This is her story.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, neither is the origination of this storyline, as I've mentioned in my disclaimers in the first Journal.

* * *

Well, guess what? I'm back! From a well deserved holiday that is. I reported to work as usual this day, looking much better than the state I was from the previous week. And good news is that the group of people who came that time, the ones dressed mostly in black, were gone. Phew. Thank you. Thank you. My troubles are all gone!

Like real…

I went into the lobby once again, thinking that everything is back to normal, when that familiar, horrendous, frightening, ominous gust of wind rushed in when the doors of my wonderful marvelous hotel opened…

Room 1

Well, this one had a blond checked into. He's kind of short, wears this baggy orange outfit and acts rather clumsily. Why do I say that? That's because when he walked in, our $100,000,000 Ming vase was transformed miraculously into a pile of scrap porcelain…

As usual, after much practice and experience, we turn the debt of the breakage to the leader of their group.

Ok, so this is scene 1. Scene 2, we have weird scribbling of threats on our corridors, strange ornaments of tricks that frightened our guests, traps along corridors and doors that caused several injuries, weird white figures that loomed outside in the courtyards and around the windows of our guests, loud and uneven footsteps in the night along the corridors…

After much investigation, we found out that the occupant of this room 1 is a renowned prankster. So we reported this incident to their leader in room 2. And apparently after the confrontation, the strange happenings have ceased, much to our relief.

Oh, and also, we have some other problems regarding the eating habits of this occupants as I have complaints from the room service department saying that we have Ramen cups and bowls that amount to two garbage trucks and the chief chef of our food department calling to say we have ran out of our supply of Ramen.

Room 2

This one has a rather beautiful lady. Her figure reminds me much of our last encounter with another similar lady. Never mind about that, what's over is over. Apparently she's the leader of this troupe, so I guess the fees for reforming my Ming vase goes to her.

Anyway, she seems to have a nick for Sake and gambling. Well that's because she is often, or rather stay in our casino for most of her time. So I got down to check up on things in the casino, after all, the place of sin is usually the root of all problems encountered in this hotel…

And somehow I see some smiling faces, on our workers, that is. I pulled one to a corner and asked him what happened. He said that there's a rather big loser in here and apparently we are somehow making a tiny profit here. So I asked where this person is, and he pointed to the far end and there, with the character of 'gambling' on her coat was that leader, sitting rather indecently for a female. I turn to look at my employee and said 'keep a sharp eye'. Then when I was about to walk away, I heard a loud crash, then several breaking of glass, or rather porcelain, then some cries of shock and fear. I turn around, and saw my casino in two pieces… one piece is as normal; the other piece is in debris… Just what does she eat everyday to get that kind of strength? I wonder.

Room 3

Sigh… this one… Remind me to send a proposal to our boss to buy at least 100 CCTV cameras and install them all around the hotel so that I can at least worry less about sexual harassment happening in the hotel. Apparently this white-haired mister is an author of some renowned books that is rated for contents unsuitable for people under 18 years old. The leader warned me of this particular customer and I decided to trust her, despite her luck in gambling. And turns out she is right, because this, uh, man, has been approaching my female guests, chambermaids, waitresses, receptionists, ambassadors, etc. Well I suppose I can't stop him from getting to know people and talking, but I certainly cannot allow him hanging upside-down outside bathrooms and hiding in dead corners in our spa. So for the time being, before the CCTV cameras are installed, I'll increase my security members and have them guarding the places where the CCTV cameras are going to be.

Room 4

Sometimes I wonder what is with people who need to hide their faces. The last encounter in my previous journal I believe I've got someone who hid the entire head, at least this one here I can see one of his eye. And yes, it's a he. His face is covered with a mask up till the bridge of his nose, and half of his upper face is covered with what seems like a forehead protector, which one of my employees from a dojo kindly pointed out to me. Is there something wrong with his face and eye? Or is this some kind of new fashion? It really makes things difficult for us here at the hotel since we really need to know who's who. But the leader, the lady in Room 2 told us he's a shy guy and prefers to have his identity hidden. Well, I guess we can give you a room, since we already did so the last time.

And it seems like he likes to read, because he's sometimes having his hidden nose stuck in a book. An orange book, and after much research, it appears that this is the book the occupant of Room 3 wrote, the one that is rated for it's contents. Ah… another one? I guess I better start putting up ads in the newspaper for more security forces. Yes, I'll do that right away.

Room 5

This one? Oh, a raven-haired kid. He's the typical school prince type of guy, rather good looking, hardworking, this and that. He usually wears a talk-to-me-and-you'll-go-into-your-grave look, but the girls seems to like him a lot. Well, I passed by his room, and it seems like I'm having déjà vu again. Is it a kid in there? Or is it a herd of buffalos in there? I hear crashes, banging, all the 'ARGH' 'HA' 'URGH' coming from in there. So I knocked on the door, and it opened slowly. There, in front of me is the kid, hair matted on his forehead in the utmost untidy manner, perspiring like he's just gotten out of a desert and panting like a dog. I asked what happened to him and he merely stared at me, before uttering the word 'training' and slamming the door in my face. Kids these days have no respect for older people…

Room 6

Well, this girl in here reminds me of the lollipop I used to eat when I was young; red, with pink and white lines twirling around the candy. And it seems she's an acquaintance of occupants Room 1, 4 and 5. A rather weird acquaintanceship if you ask me. It seems like the blond kid in room 1 has a severe crush on her, while she has her sever crush on the one in room 5, then she treats the blond like grass while she treats the one in room 5 like a vase. Apparently the one in room 4 is their instructor of some sort. It looks like I have another one of those 'super strength' people in here again, because this girl here can also do damage on a scale equivalent to the one in Room 2. I saw her punching the blond kid on so many occasions. Does she have a grudge that is so serious that she has to pump his guts out? And she has an obsession with raven-haired kid in room 5; mind it that I used the word OBSESSION. Want to know why? I walked pass her room just now and I heard her muttering 'he loves me he loves me not'. Apparently she's torturing some pretty flower by dislocating its petals. Then when she stopped at 'he loves me', she suddenly screamed 'I'm going to marry him!" after that I heard the bed springs squeaking as I guess she's jumping happily on my poor bed.

Then, there was a snap, the kind of snap when a piece of wood is broken into half. I straightened up, tidied my attire and walked away. Another bill to be sent to the leader, I hope you have enough money left after your severe loss at the casino to pay for the damages.

Well, that was for today, 6 rooms booked by our customers. Wonder what would happen tomorrow?

* * *

Lately, I don't know what happen but it seems that reviews are getting lesser and lesser, but still, I would like to hear what you guys have to say about my story. thanks in advance.

Setus.


End file.
